A Measure of Time
by MildlyMoonstruck
Summary: 'No one else has any time to have some sort of reaction, because the vision has overwhelmed her, and Juvia is boiling.' An alternate take on Juvia's reaction to the vision of Gray's death, and the aftermath.
1. Chapter 1

**I was listening to Florence & The Machine and thinking about how I don't buy Juvia's reaction in the manga to the vision of Gray's death. I mean, look at what happened when she only heard someone THREATEN to kill Gray. Actually seeing him die? I envisioned her reaction to be a bit more extreme. And so this happened.**

* * *

A single minute.

"Juvia…"

A single burst of what could have been a memory shoots through her mind—Gray, her beloved Gray, pushing her to the ground. One laser beaming forth, piercing through flesh, searing blood and bone. Then more.

A final shot through the skull.

"What was that just now?!" Lyon demands, and the expression of confusion and shock on his and face almost doesn't register with Juvia, nor does the realization that they all must have had the same vision. It flashes by once more—the hatchling, the shove, and Gray. The air around the four of them, hot with the destruction of Crocus at the hands of the dragons, suffocates and then begins to hiss.

In between the split second it takes for Gray to open his mouth and for his words to come, there is an almost deafening crack of thunder that cuts off all other sound.

No one else has any time to have some sort of reaction, because the vision has overwhelmed her, and Juvia is boiling.

* * *

Being an Ice Make mage, Gray is no stranger to the cold, but the chill he feels at seeing his own impending death is unlike any that he's ever experienced. There are too many thoughts jumbling their way through his head right now, but the most prominent one is an expression of disbelief at what he's just seen. '_I'm going to be killed?' _he thinks, and he is about to repeat the words out loud when there is a roar from above that could almost drown out the dragons.

The sky suddenly seems to open up, and a torrential downpour assails the group; at the same moment that the Hatchling from the vision emerges from behind a fallen beam of wood, Gray, Lyon, and Meredy all turn to look at Juvia.

They have all seen her angry before, but nothing—not even her rage at Meredy all those years ago—has ever compared to the sight of her now. Though her body is now roiling with wrath, the water so heated that steam is rising off of her in menacing hisses, they can all clearly make out the nearly inhuman snarl on her face.

Three things happen at once. Another boom of thunder shatters the moment, Juvia's enraged shriek fills the air around them, and she rushes forward to confront the deadly Hatchling head-on.

The trio of people she leaves behind are too stunned to do anything but watch as she reaches forward with scalding hands and sears straight through it. More Hatchlings arrive to cluster around her, mouths opening to fire; Juvia's shouts turn to sobs as she flings her arms out and cleaves them all apart with her Water Slicer. Above the rain and the thunder, her voice carries.

"_Not Gray! NOT GRAY!"_

She is nothing less than a tempest, and all any of them can do is stand and stare as she completely annihilates every single Hatchling in the vicinity.

And although there are a million things for Gray to process about what he has just witnessed in this single minute of his life, none of them are quite so difficult for him to wrap his head around as the sight of Juvia as she is right now—an indomitable force of nature.

Then, as quickly as it began, it is over. The scalding rain begins to cool, and steam rises through the air. The thunder quiets, and Juvia stops screaming and weakly surges back towards the group. There is a pregnant pause in which the only sound is raindrops pattering against their ruined surroundings.

Meredy is the first to speak, her gaze and voice both apprehensive. "…Juvia? Are you alright?"

Juvia doesn't respond, but silently floats to a stop in front of them. Her expression is eerily vacant.

Lyon is the next to speak, snapping himself out of his astonishment at what just transpired to wave a hand in front of the water mage's face. "Juvia?" She is quiet. "Can you hear us? It's okay; the Hatchlings are destroyed." When again, they receive no response, Lyon moves to step forward but is halted by Gray.

"Juvia," he says. His voice is little more than a croak, but he clears his throat and tries again. "Juvia," he firmly repeats, and then falters for a moment at exactly what to say to her. But then he knows. "Juvia, I'm fine."

His voice is, unsurprisingly, the one that finally registers, and without another word, Juvia solidifies and collapses to the ground at his feet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oops, I did it again.**

* * *

The rain doesn't stop after the dragons disappear.

In the hours after the Eclipse Gate is destroyed, the mages of Fairy Tail meet up with each other little by little, and with all the exclamations of joy and relief at each comrade that they meet, it is so slow that it takes a while for anyone to realize that their numbers are still not whole.

"Natsu," Lucy says, glancing around at all of the people that have congregated in the main square of Crocus. It is hard to tell through the rain, but she is sure that they are missing someone, because something just doesn't feel right. It takes only a moment for her to know who. "Natsu, when did this storm start?"

"Eh?" Natsu grunts, looking up at the sky. "I dunno, a couple hours ago maybe? It happened really... quick..." his voice trails off. He frowns, quickly spinning to scan the clusters of people around them, and his eyes narrow when he doesn't find who he is looking for. "Say, Lucy, have you seen Juvia anywhere around here?"

"No, I was hoping you did. Come to think of it, Gray is missing, too... Do you think something bad's happened?"

"...Nah. They're both strong, what-"

"CHELIA! WENDY! WE NEED YOUR HELP!"

"-the hell?" Natsu finishes, turning to see Lyon barreling towards them through the rain. "Hey, what's going on?"

Skidding to a stop over the wet pavement, Lyon struggles to regain his breath, and his voice comes out in desperate pants. "We-we need Chelia and Wendy. Now! Juvia's not breathing!"

* * *

Minutes away, by the wreckage of Bar Sun, Juvia lays unresponsive on the ground, her chest being compressed at the rate of one hundred per minute. Seconds tick by, and when Gray's mental count of the compressions reaches thirty, he swears in one breath and presses his open mouth against Juvia's with another. _'This is bullshit,' _he thinks, pulling back to scan her face for a response. There are no hearts in her eyes, nothing but a glassy stare, and no bashful blush on her face either-she looks and feels paler and colder than she did a second ago. Again, he begins to count, his own heart racing a mile a minute. _'Bullshit, Juvia. Come on. Come on!'_

"What the fuck were you thinking?" he growls, a part of him frantically hoping that this is the moment that she blinks in recognition, her chest pushing back against his hands with a steady breath. Maybe, again, his voice is enough to get through. But the moment comes and goes, and she still isn't moving. Still isn't blinking, breathing, _anything_. "You idiot!" he hisses, and he's not completely sure whether it is directed at her for expending so much magical energy in such a rapid burst, or at himself for failing to notice sooner that she hadn't been breathing for a while as they had been making their way back to the center of town.

After Juvia had collapsed, Gray had written it off as mere exhaustion because of too much power released in too short a time; she'd clearly overtaxed herself. Meredy, relieved that the threat of the dragons and Hatchlings was eliminated, assured the boys that this hadn't been the first time Juvia had been so spent. Gray had thanked her for her help and let her go off to search for Ultear; by the time he'd turned back to Juvia, Lyon had already scooped her up in his arms and begun walking back to the main square, smirking at Gray over his shoulder.

The rain had never stopped, and they had been close, so close, until Lyon had stopped dead in his tracks and stared down at the water mage in his arms with a stricken expression. "...Gray?"

His mind still on Juvia's actions after the vision, he'd failed to notice the distress in Lyon's voice. "The hell do you want?" he'd grumbled, mildly annoyed at having his thoughts interrupted. _'If he's gonna make another crack about Juvia being his princess or something, I swear-'_

"Is Juvia breathing?"

Gray had frozen. "What?"

"The rain is too loud for me to hear; is she still breathing?!"

"Put her down."

"What?"

"Are you deaf?!" Gray had snapped, yanking Juvia out of Lyon's arms and gently laying her on the wet ground. He'd placed one hand over her middle and waited for it to expand with a breath. One second.

Two.

"Fuck," he'd cursed. He'd placed one hand over the other and both on her chest to begin compressions. Without turning from her, he'd shouted at Lyon to run to the square and find Wendy or Chelia, _anyone_ with healing magic. Lyon had run off as fast as he could go, and within seconds, Gray was left alone with an unresponsive Juvia and a cold, sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Gray doesn't know how many minutes it has been since then, but with each one that passes, he grows more and more agitated-but not hopeless. No, because the rain is still there, steadily falling, and he knows that if the rain is here, then so is Juvia.

The thought is uplifting.

But the sight of her, so still and quiet, is certainly not. Another second, another breath, another swear. Her lips are cold. He doesn't like the feeling. She shouldn't be so cold, not her. Not Juvia. He is losing control of his emotions, and it manifests in his magic as well; instead of the _drip-drip-drop _of rain, he now hears the clacking of little hailstones falling upon them. He hunches over her, shielding her from the pellets of ice with his body as he tries to resuscitate her yet again.

_'Wake up, damnit. Wake. Up. Wake. Up.'_

It becomes an inner chant, allowing him to keep the tempo of the compressions. He pushes it onto her-_wake-up-wake-up-_and breathes it into her-_wake-up-wake-up-_and repeats it again, and again, and again.

And he keeps on going even when Lyon arrives with Fairy Tail at his heels, even when Natsu pulls him away from Juvia to let Chelia and Wendy work, even when everyone frowns at the hail and casts him worried glances.

It throbs through his skull, steady as a heartbeat. _'Wake up. Wake up.'_

* * *

It it takes until the wee hours of the morning for Chelia and Wendy to finally get Juvia stabilized: her heart stops twice, and she goes from not breathing to breathing weakly and back again several more times. It is a collective effort between the whole of Fairy Tail, though, from setting up a small cover over Juvia so the two healers can work without being chilled by the storm, to Erza and the Master leaving to find Porlyusica and tell her that her healing abilities will be needed as well. Those who don't directly work, wait stoically by the side, never taking their eyes off of their fallen nakama. Once Juvia is no longer deemed to be in critical condition, they all make the long trek back to Domus Flau, to the sick bay where anyone injured in the battle must be treated. When they reach the square, Chelia and Lyon return to their guild members, clearly understanding that their part is done and it is Fairy Tail's affair now. All of the mages gathered seem to understand as well, because the crowds fall silent and part for them to pass.

It is a Pyrrhic victory that they suffer, all of them stone-faced, straight-backed, and soaked to the bone, quietly being led by a dark-haired boy with a scar above his left eyebrow and an unconscious blue-haired girl in his arms.

* * *

**Yes, I'm leaving it there. WHOOP, WORK-IN-PROGRESS NOW. It'll get less depressing, though. Kind of. Maybe. WE'LL SEE. Also, I'll merge this into the canon events eventually, but the manga did say that there were a few days in between the battle and the banquet, so I guess this will cover those missing days. Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow this stuff is pouring out of me like word vomit. WHERE DID THIS STORY COME FROM, I SWEAR I HAD NO PLANS FOR THIS.**

* * *

It is midday when the rain finally stops and Juvia opens her eyes, greeted by the sight of semi-familiar stone walls. "...Eh?"

"Don't talk," a stern voice commands, and the water mage turns her head to see Porlyusica setting down a large glass and pitcher full of water on the bedstand. "Drink."

Struggling to a semi-upright position, her confusion is apparent. "Porlyusica-san? What happened to Juvia?" When the Healing Mage's only response is an irritated glare, Juvia quickly obeys her command and gulps down the water.

"You're in the sick bay at Domus Flau because you depleted your magic far beyond the normal point of magical drain. That level of exhaustion is _dangerous_, girl-you nearly shut down your body, trying to use up all its energy like that. You have a limit. Understand it."

Feeling thoroughly chastened, Juvia averts her eyes and mumbles an apology, but she is still confused. "Juvia... doesn't understand, though. She doesn't remember what happened. Where is everyone? Is everyone-"

"Worry about yourself first," Porlyusica snaps, taking the now-empty glass from her patient and refilling it. Again, she waits until Juvia has begun to drink before she speaks. "Your friends are fine, nothing but scrapes and bruises on the lot of them after the dragons vanished. Stupid humans have been trying to get in here all morning, but I took care of them. Sent them off to help with reconstruction; it'll do no good if they're all in here making a ruckus when you're trying to recover." She places a perfunctory hand on Juvia's forehead before nodding and continuing, "By the time you got here, you'd had a fever, so that's one thing taken care of. Keep drinking the water until it's gone, too; you're probably the only water mage I know who's ever gotten dehydrated."

Juvia blushes in embarrassment, but there is another question on the tip of her tongue. "Porlyusica-san... eh, what did Juvia do? Juvia doesn't remember what happened," she repeats, hoping that the aloof woman will give her an answer._  
_

Porlyusica harrumphs and walks to the window to pull back the curtains and let some light in. "From what I heard, you protected some friends from those awful dragon hatchlings. Took out a whole group of them on your own. But I wasn't there, and that kid didn't go into enough detail before I kicked him out for not being able to keep a shirt on. Honestly," she grumbles, irritated at the memory.

"Gray-sama was here?! Juvia wants-oh," she stops herself in mid-sentence, her mind working. She remembers his voice. It's not clear, but she knows it's his, and it is the last thing she remembered before everything went dark. _'Before... what happened before that?' _There was Gray again, saying her name. _'Juvia's name sounds wonderful when it's Gray-sama who says it,'_ she thinks, lips curving in a bashful little smile. And then after... a sense of foreboding. Something bad. _'Hatchlings,' _she remembers, and for a moment, a familiar, hot rage surges through her before popping through her brain like a shower of sparks. Her vision goes white, and she hears the sound of glass shattering, but it seems far away to her.

Awareness comes in a wave, and Juvia blinks and finds herself on her back, staring at the ceiling. _'What?'_ she tries to say, but it comes out in an intelligible murmur.

"Don't talk," Porlyusica orders, hands moving to check her temperature, pulse, and breath. "Blink twice if you understand me. Good. Raise an arm. Now the other. Alright. Tell me your name."

"J-Juvia Lockser."

"Where are you right now?"

"Juvia is... in the sick bay."

Porlyusica is frowning, but her eyes soften a bit, and she slowly guides Juvia into a sitting position. "There was a shift in your magic just now. Small, but I felt it. What were you doing?"

"Juvia was trying to remember what happened last night. Juvia remembers the Hatchlings, and an awful feeling, like something terrible would happen... Juvia felt very hot for a moment, and then nothing."

Porlyusica doesn't respond for a bit, bending down to carefully place the shattered bits of Juvia's fallen glass of water into a rag to discard them. Then she says, "Your memory will probably recover when you are more rested and not feeling so weak. I'll find another glass; don't move."

The healer's voice is so stern that Juvia can only manage a gulp and a quick nod in response. The door opens and slams shut, and then the room is quiet and Juvia is alone.

The silence lasts for a few seconds until there are loud footsteps coming down the hall, and the door bangs open again with such force that it nearly comes off its hinges. "DO YOU HAVE _ANY_ IDEA WHAT YOU PUT US THROUGH, YOU CRAZY-ASS RAIN WOMAN?!"

"G-Gajeel-kun?!"

He looms in the doorway, still a somewhat terrifying figure even when wrapped up in bandages. A single vein is clearly throbbing in his forehead as he stomps right up to the bed and grabs Juvia by the shoulders. "If you _ever _pull something like that again," he snarls, "I will nail you to a tree, do you understand me?"

"Gajeel-kun! That's not funny!" Juvia scolds, smacking a hand over his face and pushing him away. He scowls and shoves her legs aside to sit down on the edge of the bed. "Porlyusica-san doesn't want anyone in here right now; Juvia thought you were supposed to be helping fix the damage in town."

"Tch, whatever. Soon as the rain stopped coming down, I headed here. Knew you'd be awake." He crosses his arms and seems to consider his next words for a second or two. "You scared the shit out of everyone, you know. Forced that dumb stripper to tell me what you did; what the hell were you thinking, using up your magic like that?"

"Well, Juvia was just trying to protect Gray-sama-"

"Fuck 'Gray-sama.'"

"_Gajeel-kun!_"

"I mean it!" he bellows, surprising Juvia into silence. He grunts and suddenly looks sheepish, turning to look at the ground instead of her. "You can't just go being stupid like that all the time, you know. You're powerful as hell, I've known that for years, but I also know that you get crazy sometimes. You just can't do that anymore. Don't go forgetting about the people that give a shit what happens to you, stupid woman."

For a moment, Juvia is left speechless. But then she grins brightly and says, "You were worried about Juvia!"

"Shut up."

"Aww, Gajeel-kun!"

"Don't fuckin' _hug _me, you idiot! I wasn't worried, I was annoyed! You have any idea how hard it is trying to rebuild shit in the rain?" he growls, but there are two bright spots of color high on his cheeks. Even though he's clearly had enough of being sentimental, he grudgingly lets Juvia hug and laugh at him for a bit more before scowling and abruptly standing up. "Whatever," he grumbles. "I'm gonna go let everyone know you're awake. That crazy lady ain't keeping us all out again."

Juvia giggles and responds, "Thank you for coming to see Juvia. Juvia is glad that you're okay, Gajeel-kun."

He snorts and heads for the door. "Shut up. Aren't you supposed to be resting?"

"Eh?! Juvia was going to before you barged in and started yelling at her!"

Gajeel chooses that moment to slam the door shut, his rusty laughter trailing down the hallway until it is silent once again. Juvia lays back down on the bed with a huff, but smiles. _'Juvia is very lucky to have good friends.'_

In a minute, she yawns and then sleeps.

* * *

**Gajeel and Juvia are totes besties and I love that. AND SEE IT GOT LIGHTER. Which is good because I thought I was incapable of writing anything remotely light-hearted, hah. And, I apologize for the lack of Gray/Juvia interaction in this chapter, but we'll get there. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**WRITING MAKAROV IS SO FUCKING HARD GRR. Actually, writing everyone is hard. Also, it's Fairy Tail friendship time, people. **

* * *

Juvia receives a steady stream of visitors all afternoon, much to the annoyance of Porlyusica. The first to show up is Makarov himself, and after a few tense moments and a terrifying glare that could rival Erza's, Porlyusica snarls at him not to do anything stupid and then leaves the room. He nervously chuckles and then approaches with a very proud and relieved smile. Reaching up to pat her hand, he says, "It's good to know that you'll recover in no time, Juvia. Fairy Tail would never be the same again without you."

Juvia looks down at her lap and fights back happy tears. "Th-Thank you, Master. Juvia is... so very happy to hear that! Juvia loves Fairy Tail with all her heart. She is glad that it's her in here, and not... someone else."

"You're extraordinarily selfless, kid," he tells her. "But it's a sure fact that we would much rather have you not be in here at all! Though it's good that you can just rest and don't have to think about helping out with reconstruction with those brats; all they do is complain!"

"Oh, but Juvia wouldn't mind helping! There's a lot to do, isn't there?"

"For now, yes. The citizens are returning, though, and they'll contribute. Don't you worry about that, though! I want to tell you that I'm very grateful for what you did during the battle; Gray came to me and told me all about it. I knew I was making the right choice with you for Fairy Tail Team B, you know, and also the S-Class Mage Exam way back when! You're exactly what a true Fairy Tail Mage should be: brave, loyal, and kind. And of course, very beautiful," Makarov chuckles, waggling his eyebrows at the water mage. Juvia sputters in embarrassment and turns bright red, much to Makarov's amusement. He continues, "I told everyone else that they had to hold off on visiting until I could see and thank you. And I have news! All of the mages have been invited to a banquet at Mercurius, in two days!"

"Really?! Juvia has never been to such a thing!"

"Oho! Well then, rest up so you'll be good to go! Otherwise, Fairy Tail will have to storm the palace and demand that the date be changed," Makarov replies, only half-jokingly. "Well, it won't be long until the rest of the guild starts trying to break down the door to visit you. I'll go and warn them to behave so Porlyusica doesn't hurt them. Get well, Juvia," he orders with another pat on the hand. At Juvia's nod and happy grin, he gives her a genial smile and leaves the room.

When Porlyusica returns, it is with a fresh pitcher of water and a steely-eyed glare. Juvia smiles sheepishly and thanks her profusely for her kindness, to which Porlyusica replies with a roll of her eyes and a snort. "Don't be stupid. But if those idiots break anything, their visiting privileges are over, no questions or complaints."

The next people that visit are Team B, minus Jellal, although Mirajane and Cana do most of the talking while Gajeel and Laxus stand by the door. Mirajane, with a sweet smile but a mischievous glint in her eye, hands her a beautiful white flower garland, saying, "I found a stand that sold these, but it was abandoned, so I just took this one for you."

"Mira-san, thank you! It's beautiful, but you shouldn't steal for Juvia."

She grins devilishly. "Stealing is fun, though. But don't worry! I left a couple hundred Jewels behind to pay for it. This time."

Cana snickers and plops down on the bed, throwing an arm around Juvia and waving a half-empty bottle of liquor in front of her. "This was supposed to be yours, but I got thirsty."

"Pfft."

Eyes narrowing to slits, Cana turns her head to scowl at Laxus. "Got something to say?"

"Your lack of self-control says it all."

"Bite me," Cana snaps, then turns to grin at Juvia. "But listen, when you're up to it, we'll find a bar that hasn't been trashed around here, and I'll buy you all the drinks you want, yeah? It'll be fun!"

"Ah... thank you, Cana-san, but Juvia doesn't drink very mu-"

"Nah, nah, I'll teach you how to hold your liquor and everything!" Cana proclaims, taking a swig from her bottle. She squeezes Juvia's shoulder and then not-so-gracefully slides off the bed. "So hurry up and recover, alright?"

"She'll be fine," Laxus drawls, clearly wondering when he can leave. "She flew into a Lightning Lacrima once; she can handle this."

Juvia blinks at the unexpected praise from her teammate. She flounders for a moment and then exclaims, "Th-Thank you! Juvia is so happy to be part of such a wonderful team! And Juvia is very grateful that you all came to see her!"

Cana and Mirajane beam at her, Gajeel manages a small smirk, and Laxus only nods. Porlyusica, who has been remaining silent in the corner the entire time, mutters something about too much excitement not being good for Juvia. This is a clear sign that visiting time is over, and the team says their goodbyes and leaves to continue rebuilding. Juvia attempts to make conversation with Porlyusica, trying to placate her before any more guild members arrive, but the Healing Mage's only responses are several 'hmph's and one order to continue drinking water.

An hour after the departure of Team B, Elfman and Lisanna briefly drop by, both bearing more flower garlands, much to Juvia's delight. "Mira-nee said that you liked them," Lisanna explains, placing hers upon Juvia's head. The soft pink of the flowers looks very feminine against Juvia's long blue locks. "Uwah, you look so pretty, Juvia!" she exclaims, hugging the water mage tight. "I'm so happy you're okay."

"Juvia!" Elfman booms, handing her his garland and shaking her hand. "As a man, I admire your strength! Any man would be proud to have you defend them as you defended Gray!"

"A-Ano... it was nothing special..."

"NONSENSE! Take the compliment like a man!"

"Juvia is sorry!" she squeaks. "She is very grateful for your kind words, and for the flowers! Juvia never used to own flowers, you see, because the rain would always over-water them. They're very beautiful."

"Ah, well we have to tell everyone to get you one, then! You'll have pretty flowers everywhere!" Lisanna chirps. "And they've even got some kind of preservation magic on them that keeps them from wilting for a whole week. C'mon, Elfman, let's go find the others and tell them! See you later, Juvia!"

"Goodbye Lisanna-san, Elfman-san!" Juvia calls as they rush out the door. Porlyusica approaches the bed again and arranges Elfman's flowers alongside Mirajane's on the nightstand and nods once.

"Flowers are good for those who need to heal. They will help. At least your friends aren't completely stupid," she mutters, and Juvia grins.

After that, everyone who visits Juvia leaves behind a flower garland as a get-well gift, and by the end of the day, they're spilling over the edge of the nightstand and the entire infirmary smells sweet. Juvia is beyond ecstatic, admiring the abundance of colors that makes the entire room seem brighter. When night falls, Porlyusica tells Juvia not to take too many more visitors before leaving for the night. Juvia smiles and lays back in bed, content, just when the door opens again. She turns to see who it is and bolts right back up in bed.

"Lucy-san! And Erza-san! Ah, h-how many flowers did you buy?!"

Erza looks proudly at the mass of garlands in her arms and replies, "There were so many kinds that I couldn't just pick one. And don't address us with '-san'; we're all friends, aren't we?"

"Of course!" Juvia exclaims, smiling sheepishly and accepting hugs from both of the girls. "Juvia is very happy to see you!"

Lucy smiles at her, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. "We're really glad to see you too, Juvia! Here-I got you a purple garland. How have you been?"

"Juvia is feeling better every second. And having so many visitors and flowers is helping Juvia very much. How has the work on the town been going?"

"Eh," Erza sighs, dumping all of the garlands she holds on Juvia's lap and sitting next to Lucy. "It's been alright. We finished for the night a while ago, actually. We would've been here a little earlier, but there were so many flowers to pick from, and we lost track of time."

"You lost track, you mean," Lucy giggles, lifting up a garland of yellow hibiscus and placing it around Juvia's neck. She leans closer to the blue-haired girl and whispers conspiratorially, "I kept reminding her that you were waiting, but you know how Erza gets when she's excited." The two laugh and Erza smiles good-naturedly as she digs through the pile of flowers.

"Well, now you have enough of these to decorate the whole room if you wanted," she says, and then pauses. A playful glint comes into her eyes, and she looks at Juvia. "Actually, that sounds like a really good idea. How about it?"

Juvia's eyes light up. "Juvia would like that very much!" she shouts, a happy warmth blooming in her chest like the flowers that wreath her hair and neck. As the other girls help her get out of bed for the first time all day, Juvia wonders if it's possible to die from too much joy. As she artfully arranges blossoms around the head of her bed, she thinks back to all the nights of her childhood spent alone in a dark bedroom with nothing but her _teru teru bozu_ for company. While all the other girls were having sleepovers that were spent giggling at silly things and talking about boys, Juvia would sit at the window and watch the rain.

But this moment is so different from those years of her life. The room is lit with the warm glow of candlelight, and her own laughter and that of her friends' is echoing in her ears. There is no rain, only bright and beautiful flowers like the one's she'd always admired from afar. Juvia has always had to be far away from the beautiful things, but today, all of the beautiful things have come to her. The realization brings tears to her eyes, and she doesn't stop herself from sobbing.

"Juvia?!" comes the simultaneous exclamation of worry, and Erza and Lucy stop decorating and run to her side.

"J-Juvia is okay," she assures them, grasping their hands in hers. "Juvia is... so happy! All day, almost everyone h-has come to s-say hello. And... you've b-brought Juva flowers... It's only... only that J-Juvia has never had so many... beautiful things. Things l-like friends who really care wh-what happens to Juvia! Who bring g-gifts and tell her they w-want her to get well soon. Juvia is so happy!" she wails.

The girls only smile in understanding and give Juvia a very tight group hug, which only serves to make her cry harder and blubber about how wonderful they are for caring so much. Erza chuckles and pats her on the head, saying, "Everyone in Fairy Tail will always be here for you, Juvia. We're a family, don't forget that."

"Absolutely," agrees Lucy, pulling a handkerchief out of her pocket and wiping away Juvia's tears. "Remember the third rule of the guild? Not the bit about our paths diverging; let's hope they never do! But the part that says, 'You must never consider your own life to be something insignificant.' You're so important to us, Juvia! All of us! Oh, when Lyon came and told us that you weren't breathing... I don't think I've ever been so afraid in my life!"

"I don't think any of us have," Erza says quietly. "We were all terrified that the worst would happen, and we couldn't do anything but watch."

"Juvia is sorry that she frightened you," she whispers, eyes still a bit watery.

"You shouldn't apologize; it's only natural that we were afraid of losing you. It was really, really close. I think Gray was probably the worst off, though," Erza concludes.

"...Gray-sama?"

"Oh yeah," Lucy murmurs with a nod. "Yeah, I can't remember the last time I saw him so shaken up. I know you were unconscious, Juvia, but Gray was the one who tried to get you to start breathing before Wendy and Chelia got to you. He was really out of it; Natsu had to pull him away so the girls could start healing you, and I think he wasn't paying attention to his magic, 'cause it was hailing around you guys when we got there. And when we got the okay to take you up here, he wouldn't even let anyone touch you. He carried you all the way."

There are a few seconds of silence, and then-

"...Juvia, breathe!"

Juvia releases a breath that she hadn't realized she'd been holding and feels her heartbeat kick into overdrive. "Juvia... had no idea," she says longingly, pressing her hands against her flushed face. "Juvia didn't know any of that."

Erza and Lucy glance at each other, confused. "You didn't? I thought Gray would have at least mentioned something about it."

"Gray-sama is the only one who hasn't come to see Juvia today."

Both of the girls narrow their eyes, but Erza is the one who speaks menacingly. "He hasn't?"

"N-No. Juvia thinks he was probably doing lots of work to help rebuild, that's all..."

"That little shit," Erza mutters. Juvia squeaks in shock and Lucy lets out a surprised guffaw. "Oh! I didn't mean to say that out loud. Well, not really. I told him the other day though that he should make... er, that he should... Ugh. You know what, never mind. Gray's too tsundere for his own good. That idiot."

Lucy is in fits of laughter and Juvia is blinking in confusion. "Juvia doesn't understand what you mean."

Erza gives a wry smile. "Don't worry about it for now, Juvia. Anyway, I bet Gray will stop by tomorrow. In fact, I'll make sure of it," she adds, cracking her knuckles.

Lucy finally manages to take in a decent breath and giggles, "Yeah, Erza will take care of it." She looks around the room then, with flowers draped on every surface, and then back at Juvia in her white cotton nightgown, still with a crown and necklace of the beautiful blooms. She grins. "I think we did a good job of adding some color to this place! And you fit right in, Juvia; you look like a fairy!"

Juvia blushes and stares at her feet, trying hard not to tear up again at the kind words that are such a far cry from the dreadful description of 'gloomy' that used to haunt her like the rain. "Thank you so much, Lucy. And you too, Erza. Juvia is so lucky that you are her friends..." she responds, her words trailing off in a big yawn.

Her visitors smile and are about to suggest that she turn in for the night when there is a soft knock at the door. They all blink in surprise, and Juvia hesitantly calls out, "Come in."

The door creaks open, and Juvia can't contain her look of absolute delight when Gray steps into the room.

* * *

**Sorry not sorry. Also, I don't think anyone knows how badly I want Erza, or anyone, really, to call Gray a little shit. Thank you for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so extremely grateful to all of the readers, followers, favoriters, and reviewers. You guys are making me so happy I can't breathe. Stahp. Also, for anyone who'd like to hear the music that inspired this chapter, look up 'Harvest Moon' by Neil Young. It's absolutely lovely and, I think the lyrics resonate with Juvia's character very well. Also, the quote that Juvia says is from Leo Buscaglia.**

* * *

Gray's first thought is a terrified expletive upon entering the room, because Erza is giving him the deadliest glare he's ever had the displeasure of receiving. But she and Lucy merely wish Juvia a good night before practically bolting and slamming the door shut behind them. He clears his throat a bit uncomfortably and glances around the room, and suddenly the completely empty flower-selling cart with piles of money on its counter that he'd seen on the way to the Domus Flau makes perfect sense to him. When Juvia doesn't say a word, he finally looks at her out of the corner of his eye. And then he stares.

"Nice flowers." Gray tries not to wince as soon as the words leave his mouth. _'Nice flowers? You're an idiot.'_

But the short statement is enough for Juvia to snap out of the happy daze she'd entered upon seeing him and blurt out, "Juvia didn't think you would come to see her!" Then Juvia not only winces, but gasps and claps both hands over her mouth in horror. "Juvia did not mean for that to sound the way it did," she mumbles through her fingers.

"S'alright," Gray responds, shoving his hands into his pockets and stepping further into the room. Juvia takes a step back at the same time, the backs of her knees bumping into the edge of her bed. He waits for her to sit down and tries to make his brain work, because he'd had something to say to her just as he had on the battlefield, and his words have been forgotten all over again. Gray is no stranger to the sight of a beautiful woman-after all, Fairy Tail is filled with them. But he admits to himself that he often forgets that Juvia is beautiful, and the sight of her in a light nightgown and delicate flowers in her hair is a stark reminder if there ever was one. He takes a breath to clear his head, the fragrance of the flowers managing to do the complete opposite, and so he is relieved when Juvia is the first to break the silence.

"Juvia is grateful that Gray-sama decided to visit her."

Gray snorts, amused. "Course I'd visit you. You were... during the battle, you... did a lot," he finishes lamely.

"Juvia would gladly do it again!" she responds, eyes shining earnestly, hands clasped tightly in her lap. "What Juvia saw... what we all saw... Juvia never wants to happen! Ever! Juvia only wanted to protect Gray-sama."

"... Thanks," he responds, feeling the back of his neck grow hot. This is the Juvia he knows well, the absolutely devoted girl who follows him everywhere and always has the time to smile at him. And yet, she seems almost unfamiliar in a way now, and he wonders if it's because he indeed always tends to forget things about her. He forgets that she is beautiful, he forgets that she has strong feelings for him, all like he forgot that she is incredibly powerful, and loyal to a fault: a true Fairy Tail Mage. And these past days have reminded him of every single, sometimes deliberately, forgotten thing. "And, it's not that I'm not grateful. It... means a lot, I guess. But it was kind of stupid of you to use up so much magic, taking on all of those Hatchlings on your own. Lyon and I could've handled it."

Juvia pauses for a moment, a small frown upon her face. "Juvia knows this. But Juvia didn't want Gray-sama to put himself in the line of fire. Gray-sama could have... been hurt."

"Yeah, but that's no big deal; I can handle it. Better me than you."

"_No!_" she shouts, her tone suddenly bordering on hysterical. Gray jumps, startled, and Juvia quickly continues, "No, it would never be better. And Juvia can 'handle it', too! Juvia _is _handling it! Juvia only needs to be careful with using her magic and needs to drink lots of water, and also to keep the flowers with her because Porlyusica-san says flowers are good for people who need to heal. And Juvia will be fine. And so will Gray-sama, so, there is nothing wrong with what Juvia did!"

"Yeah, but... Juvia, you just don't get it!" Gray snaps, pushing his fingers through his hair, becoming increasingly agitated. In the midst of all his sudden admiration for her, he is just now recalling how completely stupid she can be. "You didn't have to go so far."

Juvia feels the familiar crackle of anger rising in her, hot and quick, and she stands up. "Juvia _wanted _to," she bites out, not understanding why Gray is getting mad at her. But, she is a true Fairy Tail Mage, and Fairy Tail Mages fight back. "Why can't Gray-sama understand that?"

"I _do _understand," Gray shoots back, taking a step towards her. "What I'm saying, Juvia, is that you were reckless, and you could have killed yourself."

"Well, _Gray-sama_," she hisses, the low tone in her voice surprising the both of them as she advances towards him. "Juvia is stronger than you think she is, and she knows that a life without Gray-sama would be a life not worth living. Gray-sama showed Juvia kindness even when she was an enemy, Gray-sama took away Juvia's rain, and right now, Gray-sama is being a _baka_ because what Juvia saw in her head was Gray-sama being far more reckless than Juvia ever was, and that is _not _okay! Juvia is proud that she did what she did, and Juvia would do it again, and again, and again! And Juvia is _very_ grateful that Gray-sama is so concerned, and that he made sure that Juvia was okay, but Gray-sama needs to remember! 'You must never consider your own life to be something insignificant, and you must never forget about your friends for as long as you live.' Juvia hasn't forgotten! Have you?!" she shouts, frustrated tears glimmering in her eyes.

Gray barely registers the fact that she has completely backed him up all the way across the room and against the wall; he is too busy staring at her, mouth agape. Seconds pass before he briefly closes his mouth only to open it again and murmur, "Yeah. Sorry, Juvia."

"...Ah?" Juvia responds, stepping back in surprise. Then she realizes how vehement her words were, and how close she is standing to Gray; turning bright red, she stutters an embarrassed apology as she turns and races back across the room to her bed.

Gray resists the urge to smirk at her sudden discomfort and says, "Don't worry about it. You're right. I don't have any right to criticize you for doing something that we both know I would do for you."

Juvia's blush intensifies, and she smiles adoringly at Gray as she sinks back down onto the mattress. "Juvia is grateful. And Juvia is... Juvia is so happy that Gray-sama is okay," she whispers, and her voice is suddenly so achingly tender that it raises a red flag in Gray's mind, a flag emblazoned with Erza's words from the other night.

_"You should have sensed Juvia's feelings for you by now. Why don't you make everything clear?"_

The sudden thought of actually having to wade through what is uncertain in his mind about Juvia makes him panic, and he unwittingly says the only thing that he is certain about. "I'm not in love with you."

_'WHAT THE FUCK, GRAY.'_

The panic in him intensifies tenfold, because he sure as hell didn't mean to tell her _that_, and the mix of guilt, horror, and fear at what Juvia's reaction might be is overwhelming him to the point where his brain is threatening to shut itself down like Juvia's body tried to-and that train of thought makes him feel even guiltier, because he is the reason that she went so far in the first place. He is so preoccupied with his own thoughts whirling in several different directions at once that he almost misses Juvia's next words.

"I love you, though."

All that escapes Gray is a choked breath; clearly, no response could have been more baffling to him than this one.

But Juvia smiles and says, without a hint of doubt or shyness, "I love you very much."

"I... B-But..." Gray stumbles over his words; he suddenly feels far too warm to be comfortable, but wills himself not to strip because he is most certainly not going to screw up this visit any more than he already has. At least, not on purpose. "How can you love someone who doesn't love you back?" he questions, absolutely confused.

It's a night full of surprises, because for the first time, Juvia stares at him like he is a complete idiot. "Gray-sama... that's a stupid question."

"Eh?!"

Juvia giggles and gives him that same, gentle smile. "Ano... Juvia once went with Lucy and Erza to the big bookstore in Fiore. And Juvia found a book all about love. It had lots of messages about love, but Juvia's favorite was, 'Love is always bestowed as a gift-freely, willingly, and without expectation. We don't love to be loved; we love to love.' Juvia is... sometimes a very selfish person. Juvia has always wanted things in life, like to see the sky without rain, or to have friends. And Juvia wants Gray-sama too, more than Juvia has ever wanted anything. But Juvia could never be selfish about love, because love is too precious for that. Maybe Juvia doesn't make sense, because Juvia gets jealous when Gray-sama gives his attention to other girls, but that is only because Juvia wants Gray-sama's attention, too. But Juvia doesn't _need_ Gray-sama to love her back, in order to love Gray-sama. Juvia just will. Juvia has never received a lot of love in her life, but Juvia knows enough about it to understand that you love someone because you just do."

By the end of her speech, they are both blushing furiously-Juvia because she has tried several times in the past to articulate how she feels about Gray, and it has never come as easy as it has just now, and Gray because he has never had someone be so blunt, so _passionate_, really, about their feelings. Gray isn't good with feelings, much less talking about them, and he admires Juvia for a moment for her ability to absolutely mean what she says.

He knows he's not in love with her, and that hasn't changed. But he knows that she means something to him that is different from what he feels for any other member of his guild. How could he not? He may be an ice mage, but he likes to think that while he can be cold, he's not mean. And no man could receive all of the kind attention that Juvia gives him and not be affected by it at all.

Her words _definitely_ have an effect on him; he's watching her sit on the edge of her bed, fidgeting and biting the edge of her lip, and that brings a recent memory to his mind: him, desperate, crushing his mouth to hers and willing her to breathe. His face feels like it's on fire now, and he tries to divert his thoughts, but they remain fixed on her. He finds himself stepping forward, reaching to grasp her wrists in his hands and pulling her to stand; he wants her to look him in the eye. She does, and what she sees in them makes her feel dizzy.

Gray thinks it would be funny how awkwardly he puts his arms around her shoulders if it weren't so embarrassing that the only time that it's easy to hold her is when she's unconscious. Hugging her is different than hugging anybody else. But his embrace is strong, and it makes Juvia squeak and stumble, her legs feeling as useful as wet noodles. "G-Gray-sama?" she questions, her voice faint. She feels very lightheaded. _'Juvia hopes she doesn't faint! Juvia wants to remember this...'_

"Don't read into it. I just feel bad that I'm the only one who didn't get you a gift," he lies. He does feel bad, but he knows that's not why he's hugging her.

"This is the best present that Juvia has gotten all day," she whispers, happily snuggling against him and struggling not to cry. "Thank you, Gray-sama."

He doesn't respond, and everything is still for a few seconds. Gray tries to will his blush to go away, but he's got a pretty girl in his arms who's warm and soft and smells like flowers. Still, he appreciates the moment and hopes that Juvia's not getting any ideas when suddenly, she yawns loudly in his ear. He laughs softly as she gasps and jumps back, hands clapping over her mouth in mortification. "You should sleep," he tells her, gesturing to the bed. "That way you can get outta here in time for the big banquet in a few days."

Juvia nods several times, suddenly feeling painfully shy and very aware of her surroundings. The candlelight gives the room a warm, soft glow, and with flowers strewn everywhere, the setting is... _romantic_. Juvia forces herself not to think about that as she gets into the bed, but it's no easy feat to accomplish. When she looks up at Gray, the awkwardness he feels is plain on his face, but Juvia can't help herself. "Would Gray-sama like to stay?"

He looks mortified. "I'm not getting into bed with you!"

"Eh?! That's not what Juvia meant!"

"O-Oh. Sorry," he mumbles, now more embarrassed than ever.

"Juvia just meant... Juvia wonders if... Would Gray-sama stay with her until she falls asleep?"

He stares at her and tries to figure out if she has any ulterior motives with her request. But her eyes are wide and earnest, and really, he doesn't see the harm in agreeing just this once. So he nods and sits down on the edge of the bed, ignoring her whisper of thanks and watching her burrow under the covers until she is comfortable. She's still wearing the crown of flowers and looks almost fragile in the dim light of the candle by her bed; Gray feels a sudden rush of protectiveness for this girl that loves him so unconditionally as her breathing slows and evens out. As quietly as he can so she isn't disturbed, he stands and leans over to blow out the candle. The only light still in the room is the moonlight filtering in through the window, and it is enough for him to make out the shape of her face, peaceful and smiling in sleep.

He may not be in love with her, but she's very important to him.

He is very certain about that.

* * *

**I want you all to know that, somewhere in the middle, this could've deviated into angry sex. You know where I'm talking about. I COULD HAVE DONE IT. Also, three cheers for Gray not reaching astronomical levels of 'douche' when he rejects Juvia in this story, woo~! One chapter left, I think. Thank you for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Uwah, this is it! Oh, my feels. Song for this chapter is 'I Have Dreamed' from the film 'The American President'. It MUST be looked up. Also, the actual version with lyrics is also another piece that I feel fits Juvia greatly, but for a certain part near the middle of this chapter, stick with the film's arrangement; trust me, it is THE song.**

**Also, for MY version, Juvia and Gray have NOT spoken to each other yet at all, and Lyon hasn't talked to either of them yet. This picks up after Natsu has been, um, 'subdued', shall we say? Yes? Yes. Also, I think Lyon is, like, the biggest sweetie-pie ever and if Juvia doesn't want him, I will gladly take him.**

* * *

Juvia smiles as Natsu bounds into the Grand Banquet Hall and, minus one royal crown, bolts straight for the food. Her fellow guild members gather around him to either clap an appreciative hand on his back or reprimand him for his actions, though Juvia thought his masquerading as the king was hysterical. She holds back a giggle and turns to take another stroll around the room and admire the opulent decor, but she instead bumps into an unyielding form. She gasps and stumbles back, but finds herself steadied by a strong grip.

"Juvia-chan? Are you alright?"

"Oh!" she exclaims, reaching up to fix her sun hat. "Juvia is sorry! She didn't see you there, Lyon-sama."

Lyon smiles kindly at her and replies, "That's alright; I've actually been looking for you. I'm glad that you look so well now; you really gave everyone a scare, you know."

"Yes. Juvia is very sorry that everyone worried so much!"

"Well, that only means we care. It's a good thing," he assures her. The band begins a new song, a lilting waltz, and Lyon offers Juvia his hand. "How about a dance?"

"Eh? U-um..." Juvia falters, unprepared for the sudden offer and unsure of whether or not she should accept. Lyon, aware of her discomfort, shakes his head a little.

"I would appreciate it very much if you accepted this dance. Between friends," he says carefully, and watches her blink at him on the word 'friends'. It seems to relieve her, and she tentatively nods at him before allowing herself to be led onto the dance floor.

They are silent at first as they begin to dance, but after a few seconds, Juvia speaks. "Juvia is very glad to see that Lyon-sama is well, too." When his smile grows, a brief flash of worry that she has said something misleading crosses her face, only to turn to confusion when he begins to laugh.

"Don't look at me like that," he chuckles, twirling her once. "I understand that there's no room in your heart for me."

Juvia flushes guiltily and averts her gaze down to her feet, trying to keep the _one-two-three_ rhythm of the dance as she stutters, "J-Juvia didn't mean to... to... um."

"It's alright, Juvia-chan. When I saw you defend Gray like that... well, it was pretty clear that he really is the only one for you. I mean, obviously, you could do better," he quips, giving her a playful wink. "But Gray is like a little brother to me, which means he's annoying and stupid, but his happiness matters and all that. He may not show it well, but you have quite an effect on him. It's been a long time since I've seen him look that way."

Juvia is dazed by Lyon's words. "Ah... What way?"

Lyon's gaze suddenly turns very serious as he responds, "Like he was losing someone very important to him." Juvia doesn't know what to say to such a statement, so she remains silent, deciding to be intensely focused on getting the dance steps right. She squeaks in surprise when Lyon pulls her closer and murmurs slyly, "Speak of the devil. Don't look now, but I think we've got an audience."

But of course, Juvia can't help but glance out towards the edge of the dance floor. She sees Erza, Lucy, and Cana smiling incredulously at her, and a little further off is Gajeel standing with Levy. Juvia gulps when she realizes that he is keeping a menacing eye on Lyon, glaring at him warningly. Juvia opens her mouth to apologize to her dance partner for her friend's overprotective nature, when someone else catches her eye.

Gray sits at a table with Natsu, who is chattering away, completely ignored. He watches Lyon and Juvia dance, his hand tightly gripping a glass of wine, not at all noticing that he has accidentally frozen it. _'Shouldn't this stupid song be over by now__?' _he thinks, gritting his teeth in irritation when he sees Lyon pull Juvia even closer and whisper something in her ear. She glances in his direction, and their eyes lock.

Juvia, in her moment of inattention, trips over her own feet and is saved from a very embarrassing fall by Lyon lifting and spinning her around, perfectly in time to the music. "Oh! Juvia is so sorry for her clumsiness! Thank you, Lyon-sama," she says, flustered as her feet touch the ground. Thankfully, the music begins to fade as the waltz reaches its end, sparing her from any further chances to make a fool of herself.

Lyon, however, bows to touch his lips to the back of her hand. "No, Juvia, thank _you _for the wonderful dance," he says with a roguish smile as he straightens up, looking over the top of her head. "Ah, Gray. I'm surprised you've managed to keep your clothes on this long."

"Shut up," Gray snaps, coming up behind the two. He glowers down at Juvia, but his irritation is directed towards the silver-haired ice mage when he says, "You shouldn't be dragging her all over the place, stupid. She just got out of the infirmary last night and she doesn't need you tiring her out."

Juvia wonders if the note of protectiveness that she hears in his voice is merely a happy auditory hallucination, and she smiles dreamily up at Gray just as he turns his glare on Lyon.

Gray's eyes narrow suspiciously at the older man's knowing smile. Lyon, however, shrugs good-naturedly and suddenly places Juvia's hand firmly in Gray's. "You're right, it's pretty hard keeping up with me," he says, determined not to laugh at the bewildered expressions on the pair in front of him. He turns and begins to walk off of the dance floor, calling over his shoulder, "But you're slow, Gray, so I'm sure she'll have no problem keeping up with you."

Gray's mouth drops open in shock, and he looks over to see an identical expression on Juvia's face. He is just about to drop her hand when the bass chord of the next waltz begins to resonate throughout the hall, immediately coupled with the whimsical cascade of piano notes. Not wanting to be rude, though he knows it's impossible for anyone to commit a bigger faux pas than Natsu already has, Gray takes Juvia in his arms and begins to move with her around the floor.

Juvia fails to suppress her megawatt smile at this turn of events. _'Thank you, Lyon-sama!' _she thinks, joyfully committing to memory the feel of Gray's frame, warm and solid as it supports her. There is a stiffness in his movement, though, and Juvia realizes with a look of disappointment that he must be embarrassed to dance with her. "Juvia is sorry," she mumbles forlornly.

Gray blinks down at her in surprise. "What for?"

"Gray-sama doesn't want to dance with Juvia, yet he is forced to."

"It's not that," he says, feeling the back of his neck grow hot as he registers the cajoling tone in his voice. He clears his throat and continues, "Lyon's just an ass, that's all. I thought he was bothering you before. I don't mind dancing with you. Well, I do, but that's just because I don't really dance, not because it's with you."

Juvia's expression brightens once more, and she giggles. "Thank you, Gray-sama. But you shouldn't worry; it is only one song. Though... Juvia wouldn't mind if Gray-sama wanted to dance more..." she shyly trails off, her face reddening.

Gray feels uncomfortably warm and wonders if it is because of Juvia's words or his restrictive clothing. _'Don't go stripping in the middle of the dance floor, stupid,' _he tells himself, trying to focus on the music instead, how the horns that have been dominating the waltz fade out and let the piano take over the melody. It's a nice song-a little too romantic for his tastes, but nice. He stares down at Juvia then, and really registers how she looks for the first time all day. She looks delicate once again, hair loose around her shoulders and her body draped in layers of white lace and silk. He almost laughs when he notices the hearts adorning the edges of her gown: Juvia, ever the romantic. And suddenly he's remembering her appearance the other night, how feminine she was in a white cotton nightgown and flowers in her hair. How she was just as soft in his arms then as she is now, and how her eyes gazed at him with undisguised adoration. He blinks.

_'Oh shit, she's been staring at me. Shit. Shit. Say something.'_

"Nice dress."

_'Nice dress. Nice flowers. You're a fucking idiot._'

Juvia, however, positively glows at his words. "Thank you, Gray-sama. Juvia thinks you look very handsome with clothes on," she compliments, and then she turns beet-red.

Gray snorts and shakes his head in amusement, a smirk playing about the corners of his mouth. He briefly glances up and then does a double-take. "Stupid," he mutters, and Juvia draws back a little in surprise. "Oh, no, not you. Flame-brain over there."

Juvia lets Gray spin her so she can see what he's looking at, and then her blush intensifies tenfold. Natsu is pointing at them and clearly mouthing the words 'lovey-dovey', right before Lucy reaches over and smacks him across the head. Cana is laughing and salutes them with a glass of wine, and Erza is watching with an approving smile. Juvia, embarrassed at all the attention, unthinkingly turns her face away and buries it against Gray's chest. She hears him inhale sharply and jumps back, convinced that if her face gets any warmer, she is going to completely evaporate. "Juvia didn't mean to do that," she squeaks.

"It's... whatever," Gray responds, not meeting her eyes. The music swells and then gently begins to fade, and then their dance is over. There is a brief second of stillness, neither of them stepping away immediately. But then they look at each other and pull away, suddenly all-too-aware of just how close they had been.

Juvia laces her fingers together and smiles at him. "Thank you for dancing with Juvia, Gray-sama," she says sweetly.

"... Don't go getting any weird ideas," he says warningly, but his cheeks are red and he'd stared at her a little longer than was normal before responding.

Her smile only grows wider, and she looks at him, gaze unwavering, until he starts to fidget. "Gray-sama?"

"What?"

"I love you."

"..."

"... Why are you looking at Juvia like that?"

"You... You're so weird," he blurts out, but there is nothing insulting in his tone of voice. In fact, Juvia could be imagining it, but he almost sounds as if he's just recalled something pleasant that he'd forgotten. "When did you start saying things so bluntly?"

"Juvia has always been blunt; maybe Gray-sama is only just starting to notice."

He looks taken aback for a moment, but then rolls his eyes and smiles wryly. "Maybe," he concedes, just as the band starts up another song. He and Juvia share a look of realization; they haven't moved at all from their spot on the dance floor.

Despite her talk of being blunt, Juvia gives Gray a coy look from under her lashes and asks, "Would Gray-sama like to dance again?" A long pause follows her words, and she thinks that he is about to say no when he suddenly shrugs and offers her his hand.

"I guess we have time for one more."

* * *

**And then Lyon immediately cut in and waltzed Juvia away. Bahaha. Well, that's it. I'm very, very grateful to everyone who read my first foray into fanfiction; whether you liked it or hated it, I still thank you for reading it. You're all wonderful.**


End file.
